Enter The Brawl Realm
by Ispychan
Summary: A sixteen year old girl, who was unconscious and entered the Brawl realm, trapped in Jigglypuff's body. She made new friends and met Pit whose mind was in control by two villains. Will they ever saved him from darkness?
1. Let The Journey To The Brawl Begin

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 1: Let The Journey To The Brawl Begin

It was an ordinary day for the young girl who has a long brown hair with green eyes and wore her causal clothes. She was a sixteen year old teenage tomboy and her name was Nikki Leroy. Nikki was very lonely and doesn't have any friends at all. So she went home from school and played her all time video game, "Super Smash Bros. Brawl." She selected her brawl character, Jigglypuff and chose the stage, Distant Planet to battle against three computer players. It doesn't matter for her which character the CPUs randomly selected to fight against her character, Jigglypuff. As the battle began, Nikki would be fighting against Ice Climbers, Ness, and Zelda. While she was fighting as Jigglypuff, she saw the smash ball so she immediately grabbed it before the other brawl characters did. When she immediately caught the smash ball, she activated Jigglypuff's final smash. Her final smash bounced the CPUs' characters, and they got a knock out. As the match ended, Nikki won the battle.

Several hours later, Nikki was so tired that it was now passed her bedtime. It's already been midnight so she turned off the Wii system. Suddenly, she passed out and collapsed to the floor. Few moments later, she slowly opened her eyes, and found herself at Distant Planet. She stood up and noticed that this stage was huge while she was being so short.

"Hey, wha-where am I?" Nikki asked to herself. "This is Distant Planet, is it? Man, this is so huge, and why am I so…small?"

Nikki glanced around herself as she looked at the pink hands, pink feet, and a pink round body. She gasped as she turns out that she was trapped in Jigglypuff's body.

"Oh my god! I am Jigglypuff!" Nikki exclaimed. "I must've been dreaming, am I? And I couldn't even wake up!"

Suddenly, Olimar appeared along with his pikmin behind him. Then, he noticed that Jigglypuff (or Nikki) was there as well. He began to wonder if she was lost or don't know where she was going.

"Um, excuse me, Jigglypuff, can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, can you show me the way to get out of this place?" Nikki asked politely.

"Certainly, there's a hill right behind you and go there, or right behind me, you should float across. That's where you can get out of here in no time."

"Gee, thanks Olimar, you're the best!"

After Nikki took the advice from Olimar, she used Jigglypuff's ability as she floated through the air and went passed him. When he saw her leaving, he was very curious and thought that it wasn't a real Jigglypuff he recognized.

"Hmmm…who was that girl?" Olimar asked to his fellow pikmin, who were all shrugged.

Nikki entered the Green Greens where the Whispy Wood was. She recognized the stage, which it was based on Kirby game series. The Whispy Wood shook off the apples and landed on the ground. Nikki was so hungry that she can eat them, until Meta Knight, the masked puffball with the sword and a cape, appeared right behind her.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" she mumbled, as she immediately saw him.

"Hey there, Jigglypuff, you want to see my ship?" Meta Knight asked.

"Er…sorry, your powerpuff girlfriend was in another dimension."

"Oh really? I didn't even know. Hee, hee. But are you sure about that?"

Nikki was started to get irritated. "Yes! Just leave me alone already! God!" She immediately turned her back on Meta Knight.

Meta Knight mumbled arrogantly. "Fine, I was just asking about my Halberd, that's all."

After Meta Knight left the Green Greens, Nikki felt all bummed out and had nowhere to go yet. She continued to move on to the path, until she heard someone said "hi" in squeaky voice. She turned around and saw Kirby, the pink puffball hero with red shoes.

"You know, when the tree grows and the flowers bloom, so is our love in first sight," said Kirby, as he was walking towards Nikki.

Before Nikki could say anything, she yelled and immediately attacked Kirby. He began to scream in pain when she slapped him silly. After she hit him, she left the Green Greens and left Kirby injured. Suddenly, the Ice Climbers, Nana, in pink parka and Popo, in blue parka, appeared in the Green Greens. Then, they immediately saw Kirby, who was lying on the ground out cold.

"Hey Kirby, are you alright?" Popo asked.

Kirby groaned. "I'm alright. That crazy balloon pokemon was out of rage and attacked me, and finally she ran away from me."

"And do you know where this crazy balloon pokemon went?" Nana asked.

"Gee, I don't know, I was blind-sided, and I didn't see her where she went."

"Oh, it's okay, we'll let you know if we found her in no time."

After the Ice Climbers were having a conversation with Kirby, they left the Green Greens and searched for Jigglypuff (or Nikki, just in case). Kirby could hardly move as he stood up and walked very wobbly due to Jigglypuff's pound attack. As he walked away, a mysterious figure, came out of nowhere, was about to find out what was going on. His eyes glowed in yellow very brightly and immediately vanished as he continued to investigate.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know about you guys, whoever's reading this, but what do you think? This is my first time writing stories of Super Smash Bros.


	2. Ice Climbers Made A Good Friend

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 2: Ice Climbers Made A Good Friend

When Nikki as Jigglypuff appeared in Hanenbow arena, she found herself lost and don't know where she was going. She thought that she would never get out of this dimension and remained in the Brawl realm forever. Until suddenly, she heard someone was coming towards her and landed on one of the giant leaves. It was none other than the Ice Climbers themselves, Nana and Popo. Nikki began to recognize them when she was playing the game and pitting off against them. They stared at her very curiously when she saw them very surprisingly that she thought that they look like a real deal.

"You guys are the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, right?" said Nikki.

"Yep, that's us!" Nana replied. "But you're not the real Jigglypuff, are you? You must be someone else from another world, and I know you're not from here, right?"

"You're absolutely right, the real Jigglypuff would never speak in our language. Believe me, I know. Let me introduce myself to you guys, my name is Nikki, and I came from...well, how do I explain this to you? A different world that was way above your world."

"Ooh!" The Ice Climbers exclaimed as they had never heard those words from Nikki before.

"Yeah, I know, it's weird, isn't it?"

"Oh no, unfortunately, it was very exciting to hear that from you," said Popo. "So, do you want to be friends with us, Nikki?"

Nikki gasped that she never had a friend before. In her world, no one asked her to be friends with her, even at her school because everyone thought that she was unpopular and what a loser she was. Until now, Popo asked her to be friends with him and Nana from the Brawl realm. Things had certainly changed for Nikki to be friends with the brawl characters like the Ice Climbers.

"Why...why, of course, I can be friends with you guys!" Nikki answered. "So where did you guys live? Summit, is it?"

"Wow, Nikki, you sure know everything, do you?" said Nana. "And yes, Summit is our home sweet home. So do you want to hang out with us at Summit for awhile?"

"You bet!"

Once the Ice Climbers jumped one huge leaf to another, Nikki jumped over the leaf as well. Before she could reach to the top, Meta Knight appeared right behind her.

"You know, when the tree grows and the flowers bloom, so is our--" Before Meta Knight could finish up the sentence, Nikki immediately spoke up.

"Kirby already said that, now go away!" she said dryly.

Meta Knight grumbled arrogantly and flew away. After he was gone, the Ice Climbers dropped down to one leaf and saw him going away. Nikki and the Ice Climbers were moving on to the top and heading to Summit. As they didn't even notice, a character appeared from nowhere and landed on one of the leaves of Hanenbow. This character appears to have a black wings, black robe, and a black crown of laurels, but his face hasn't revealed yet. He was watching over them and decided that he would follow them so he used his wings to fly up in the air.

Nikki and the Ice Climbers had arrived in Summit, where there's snowy hills, icy waters, and icy floors. Nikki felt very cold as her whole body was shaking and her teeth chittered. She was shivering as she tried to warm her arms as she can. Nana and Popo found some vegetables so they gave some to Nikki.

"Hey Nikki, are you hungry?" Nana asked. "Popo and I thought that we can give you some if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Nana, I don't know what to say," said Nikki. "You guys are the best ever!"

As Nikki and the Ice Climbers sat down and ate their food, a same character, from the Hanenbow, appeared right in front of them. Nana and Popo gasped as they stood up and saw him. But Nikki, on the other hand, didn't even know that he was standing right behind her. She looked at them, and they looked scared and terrified.

"What? What is wrong with you, snow bunnies, today?" Nikki asked. "Is it the way I chew _that_ nasty? I know, I'm a horrible eater, am I?"

The Ice Climbers hadn't said a word to Nikki yet. They shook their heads and gulped at the same time. Then, they started to point at the character who was right behind her. She stood up, turned around, and saw the character in front of her. Nikki thought that this character looked familiar to her. She was gazing at him from head to toe, she recognized the sacred bow he was holding, golden angel rings around his left wrist, and the wings on his back.

"Oh, you guys, just relax!" said Nikki, after examining the angel boy. "It's just only Pit. Although...he looks kind of...different. Aren't his outfit and his wings supposed to be white, not black? Nah, I'm pretty sure that black was just one of his color disguises. I had just seen him with this color a few times when I was fighting with a different brawl characters like yourself."

"Silence, you fool, or you will suffer with my wrath!" Pit shouted.

"Gee, isn't Pit suppose to sound normal or heroic way, not sounding evil or crazy?"

"Uhhh, Nikki, there's something that we need to tell you about Pit," said Nana.

"Y-Yeah, by the judge of his appearance, Pit is now evil," said Popo.

Nikki scoffed. "What? Evil? I don't believe that! We're talking about the heroic angel who saved Angel Land from evil! And I'd say talking about...good looks."

"Grr, stop staring at my toes!" Pit shouted, as he kicked Nikki from his distance when she was looking down to his toes. "And as for you, Eskimo twins, hand over the vegetables that you got already!"

"Now, wait just a second there! Why are you attempting to take the vegetables from the Ice Climbers?"

"You want a bet, fat head? Then, bring it on!"

As the fight began, Nikki was focusing on Jigglypuff's motives to battle against Pit. She tried the roll out attack, but he immediately dodged it. He glided through the air and separated his bow into two swords to slash her behind. Nikki immediately stood up on her toes and floated up in the air. Suddenly, she immediately saw Pit using his wings of icarus to get back on track, and then he shoot his arrow at her. Luckily, she immediately dodged it and used her roll out once again. She successfully knocked him down and used her pound attack right at him. But he quickly grabbed her, hitting her with his knee and kicked her up in the air. Nikki as Jigglypuff has gotten all beat up by the fallen angel that she could hardly stand up and continue the battle. Pit prepared to shoot an arrow right in front of her face.

"You lost the battle, weakling, especially when your mind was trapped in this useless character's body," said Pit. "You may either surrender now or get yourself defeated."

Before Pit could released the arrow, the powerful aura sphere, came from nowhere, appeared and attacked Pit directly making him missed the target. Nikki and the Ice Climbers immediately saw the aura pokemon, known as Lucario. He landed on his feet after he leapt over a few yards ahead. He was standing right behind them while Pit immediately got back up on his feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, we're absolutely fine, Lucario," said Nikki, "and I don't know how to thank you for saving our lives."

"It was really nothing, Nikki. Now, I want you and the Ice Climbers to leave this place immediately while I can handle Pit."

"But Lucario--"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and just go now!"

The Ice Climbers immediately dragged Nikki away from the battle between the aura pokemon and the fallen angel. The three characters left Summit and went somewhere far away that they had no idea where they're heading next.


	3. The Intense Battle Ever!

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 3: The Intense Battle Ever!

At Summit, Lucario and Pit were glaring at each other face to face and ready for a battle. They each posed in a different style and continued to glare at each other in their fiery eyes.

"Pit, you have got to stop this madness," said Lucario. "Your mind was clouded in darkness, and you've got to see the light within you!"

"Ha! How gibberish of you, Lucario!" Pit snorted. "How can I see the light when I become the fallen angel?"

"You are not the fallen angel, Pit! You're the heroic angel who was destined to be kind with others and showed them the respect of who they are!"

"Since when did you gave me this boring, idiotic, pathetic lecture?! I'm done with this! Can we fight already?!"

Lucario growled as the blue aura appeared from his paws when he clenched them. "Fine, you're asking for it now."

The battle rages on when Lucario and Pit were fighting each other at the snowy mountaintop. Pit used his angel ring attack at him, but Lucario quickly used double team to get his clone attacked and himself sneak behind Pit. Then, he used the force palm to grab him behind and knocked him down with his aura power. He unleashed his aura sphere, but Pit immediately got up and used his mirror shield to bounce Lucario's attack right back at him. Lucario quickly jumped over his own attack and used his extreme speed from getting a direct hit.

_'I don't know how much I can take this,'_Lucario thought. _'Sure, the darkness may have taken over him, but his heart is still...pure light. Which means the Pit I know is still there.'_

Meanwhile, Nikki and the Ice Climbers were at the Mushroomy Kingdom, where they found themselves in Mario Bros. level. They saw the green pipes, bricks and the castle in this stage. Nikki recognized this stage before when she was playing the game in her reality world. Suddenly, Bowser appeared in front of them and the Ice Climbers were frightened by that hideous, gigantic koopa.

"Oh no, it's Bowser!" Nana panicked.

"I don't understand, why are you guys so afraid of him?" Nikki asked. "I mean, of course he's a big bully and all, but shouldn't you guys fight against him or something?"

"Hey, pink pip-squeak, who do you calling me a big bully?" Bowser growled. "Do you have a guts to defeat me?"

"Well, I am not afraid of you, so bring it on, Bowser!"

When the battle began, Bowser immediately used his fire breath attack, but Nikki as Jigglypuff used her roll out attack to knock him down. He got up on his feet and grabbed her behind, but she quickly got away and used pound attack. Then, she used double slap and fury kick attack at him. Bowser tried to catch her, but Nikki ran faster to get away from him because he was too slow to catch up to her. She used her roll out attack once again, but he quickly cancelled her attack and grabbed her so he could use his flying slam attack at her.

"Ha! So as I thought, you're weak as usual!" said Bowser. "No wonder my puppet slave, Pit could beat you that easily!"

"Wait a minute! What?" Nikki was a bit confused. "Your puppet slave? What did you do to Pit?"

"I grabbed that goody-goody angel behind after he visited Hyrule temple. So Ganondorf cast a dark spell on him and turned him into a dark angel. That way, he'll be turning against his own friends."

"Okay, that is so not right! And you're going to pay for that!"

Nikki charged right at Bowser and used her pound attack to knock him down. Then, she used her high kick very hard to send him flying off the stage. When Bowser got blasted away, the Ice Climbers gave her a big cheer for victory. Until suddenly, Mario and Peach appeared and dropped by to see Nikki and the Ice Climbers.

"That's-a great a performance," said Mario. "The way you beat Bowser, that was an awesome fight that you had!"

"Yeah, how can we ever thank you enough?" said Peach.

"Oh no, it was nothing really, you guys," said Nikki. "I had a question, are you friends with Pit?"

"Why, of course I do," Mario answered. "He was a nice guy I ever met. Until few weeks later, Peach and I went to Delfino Plaza, and I gave her a fire flower for her birthday present. Do you know what he do when he shows up? He took her fire flower I gave her for her birthday and threw it into the water fountain! He insanely laughed and flew away making poor Princess Peach cry for ruining her birthday! That crazy angel is going to pay for that even he turns out to be the fallen angel!"

"Okay, Mario, I understand how you and Peach feel, but you need to calm down. I found out why Pit was so evil, your arch nemesis told me about it. His partner, Ganondorf brainwashed him."

"Oh, I see, then I cannot blame Pit for being insane. Well, I always blame the villains for doing what's wrong."

"Yep, that's my Mario alright," said Peach cheerfully. "He knows and thinks what he was saying when he comes up what's best for him!"

Nikki and the Ice Climbers chuckled nervously as they smiled and nodded at the same time when they agreed what Peach was saying. Including Mario, who scratched his head and smiled daintly.

Back at Summit, Pit and Lucario were a little exhausted after a long battle. Neither of them gave up without a fight so they kept on pushing their limits. They both charged right at each other until Lucario kicked him and sent him above.

"I'm going to get you for this next time!!!" Pit yelled, as he fell and fell into another place.

"Hmmph, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lucario whispered, as he vanished into another place.

After the conversation with Mario and Peach, Nikki, Nana, and Popo had found themselves in the town called Onett. They accidentally bumped into two kids, Lucas with the blonde hair and Ness with the red cap. The PSI powered kids were very grateful to see them while they were playing baseball.

"Hi Nana, Popo, and Jigglypuff, do you want to play?" Lucas asked.

"Thank you, but not right now," said Nikki. "You see, I had a question for you kids. Are you guys friends with Pit?"

"Yes, we were," Ness replied. "He was a good guy to be friends with. Until few days later, he showed up at Onett and took away Mr. Saturn from me and Lucas while we were playing with him. He threw Mr. Saturn on the streets and the car crashed him like a pancake. When Pit was gone and found that funny, Lucas and I started to cry...poor Mr. Saturn. But now, we realized that Pit wasn't our friend anymore, he was nothing but a jerk to us all."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry for Mr. Saturn you guys," said Nikki. "But there is something that I had to tell you boys, and I know it's hard to believe this. So, here it goes, Pit has been brainwashed by two villains, Bowser and Ganondorf. And I know that Pit would never do such a thing like that."

"What? Pit's been brainwashed?" said Lucas. "But how can you be so sure?"

"Well, let's just say he needs saving...by his own friends!" Lucas and Ness nodded as they finally understand what Nikki was saying. "Come on, Nana and Popo, let's keep going!"

After Nikki and the Ice Climbers waved good-bye to the Earthbound characters, they started to travel land to land as their mission was to save Pit from darkness. Who would know the answer of how to cure him from the clouds of darkness? And how would they ever going to do that? They will find out when they ran into someone from the different lands pretty soon.


	4. Troubling At The Bridge Of Eldin

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 4: Troubling At The Bridge Of Eldin

It's been many hours later, Nikki and the Ice Climbers saw the Bridge of Eldin, which it would lead them to the Hyrule Temple. So they were heading to the bridge to walk across until they ran into someone very familiar.

"Hi!" said Kirby, waving his hands at them.

"Ugh, hold on, you guys, this shouldn't take too long," said Nikki, as she was starting to get irritated and immediately turned to Kirby. "I thought I told you to get lost!" She immediately dragged him and threw him off the edge.

"Okay...Popo and I heard that this bridge would lead us to the Hyrule Temple where Princess Zelda was," Nana explained.

"That's great, I wonder if she knows how to get Pit back to his normal self again."

"Maybe, you should save the question to Princess Zelda once we get to the temple," said Popo.

"Oh yeah, you're absolutely right, let's go!"

Once they were close to the temple, they immediately saw two kids from Onett town, Lucas and Ness. They ran across the bridge, and then they stopped by to take a break. Nikki and the Ice Climbers were very curious about why the PSI powered kids were here.

"Hey Nikki, Ness and I decided that we should come with you guys," said Lucas. "What do you say?"

"Sure, I'm very happy that I needed back up group besides these two Eskimos over there," Nikki answered.

"That's great!" Ness exclaimed. "Let the journey of the adventure begin! Where are we going first? Hyrule temple, is it?"

"Yep, we're about to go there right now."

Before Nikki and the others entered Hyrule temple, they immediately saw Ganondorf, who was approaching to the temple. Then, he immediately saw four children and a balloon pokemon at the bridge. He smirked at them and cracked his knuckles in front of them. Everyone, except for Nikki, was afraid of the king of evil. Nikki had never seen her friends so afraid before in her entire lifetime, so she stood up for them and stepped in towards Ganondorf.

"Hey, Mr. High and mighty, what brings you here?" said Nikki.

"Get out of my way, shorty!" Ganondorf yelled at her.

"Shorty? You're talking to the pink pokemon you know."

"I don't care who you are! But you and your weak little friends are in my way!"

"They are not weak and neither am I!" Then, Nikki turned to the others. "Come on, you guys, we can beat him, can we?"

Everyone nodded at her as they were up to the challenge. Nikki used one of Jigglypuff's motives, the roll out attack at Ganondorf. The Ice Climbers used squall hammer attack at him, and then they used blizzard attack to keep his feet frozen. Lucas used his PK fire attack to burn the king of evil down. Ness used PK flash to knock him down easily. Then, he and Lucas used PK thunder at the same time to shock him. After Ganondorf took a damage from each brawl character, he began to laugh hysterically. He immediately used wizard's foot to kick every one of them down. When Nikki and the others received the damage, he was ready to strike them with his warlock punch attack. Until suddenly, a hero with green clothes appeared and struck Ganondorf behind with his master sword.

"Hey guys, look, it's Link!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Alright, we've been saved by the hero of Hyrule!" said the Ice Climbers excitedly, as they jumped and dance around each other.

"Is everyone alright?" Link asked.

"We're all fine now, thanks to you," Nikki replied.

"That's good to hear. You, young ones, go right ahead and entered Hyrule temple just to be safe. I'm pretty sure Princess Zelda was there as well."

"Yeah, but what about you, Link?"

"I'll distract Ganondorf and keep him busy from entering the temple and reaching Zelda. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay...whatever you say."

While Nikki, Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers entered Hyrule temple, Link would be facing off against Ganondorf. Luckily, Link has the master sword and the Hylian shield as well as Ganondorf packs the power of darkness. The battle rages on, Link struck Ganondorf with his sword. The king of evil tried to kick him, but his attack was blocked by Link's shield. The Hylian hero jumped up and kicked him and immediately used the bomb to explode the villain. Ganondorf used the wizard's foot towards Link, but Link used his Gale boomerang to cancel out his attack. And then, he used his hero's bow to shoot an arrow at the king of darkness.

"Ganondorf, we want answers!" said Link. "What have you done to our friend, Pit?"

"That doesn't concern to you, Mr. Legends of the hero," said Ganondorf.

"Come on, Ganon, Zelda and I saw you and Bowser kidnapped him. And we're the only ones who witness everything. Did you happened to brainwash him and turn him into evil so he can turn against us?"

Ganondorf grinned. "Hmmph, you've made a lucky guess, Link. I _did_ turned your goody friend into evil so he can turn against his closest friends, including you and Zelda!"

"Then, you're going to pay for that, Ganon, once I defeated you!"

When Link clutched his sword very tightly, he charged right at Ganondorf and slayed him. Once the king of evil got hit, he fell off the edge of the bridge and dropped down to the river. After Ganondorf was out of Link's way, he twirled his sword twice and spinned it as he sheathed the sword. Finally, he entered the Hyrule temple where the others were just a few moments ago.

At the Hyrule temple, Nikki, Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers came by to see Princess Zelda. She glanced around and saw their arrival at her temple. Later on, Link appeared and was approaching to her as he gave her a big hug. Everyone smiled and gave that "aw" saying to them while they were watching this "love" scene. Link and Zelda immediately let go of each other and were surprised that the four children and the pokemon were there watching them. They both apologized for not noticing that they were here. Although, Nikki didn't mind at all, but she has a question for Zelda.

"Hey Zelda, do you know anything about Pit?" she asked. "I mean, you and Link are friends of him, am I right?"

"Why, of course we do," Princess Zelda replied. "And here's the story that I'm willing to tell you, Nikki..."


	5. There's Something About Pit

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 5: There's Something About Pit

Princess Zelda sat down on her chair as Nikki and the others sat down on the floor as well. She was about to tell them about how it all happened while they were listening to her part of the story.

Zelda explained. "Well, it all started when Link and Pit went to Castle Siege to visit Marth and Ike..."

When the flashback began, it took place at the Castle Siege where Link and Pit visited Marth and Ike. The Fire Emblem characters were glad to see them as they had an important message for them. So the four of them entered the castle so Ike closed the door and locked it, and then they were about to tell them the news.

"Guys, the shocking thing just happened," said Marth.

"What about it, Marth?" Link asked.

"The dark orb was gone! Someone must've stole it from the bottom of the castle!"

"That's right, when I was guarding it, someone must've hit me from behind," Ike explained. "While I was out cold, this person, who hit me, must have stolen it!"

"Ike, didn't you see who this person was or what he looks like when you're guarding the dark orb?" Pit asked.

"No, I haven't, I was blind-sided. I couldn't even see his face while he was in the shadow."

Pit and Link glared at each other and began very curious about who this person was. Why would this person want the dark orb and whatever for? They don't have a slightest clue at all. Link told Marth and Ike that he and Pit would find the dark orb and find out whoever stole it. So they left the Castle Siege and began searching for it. After they left the castle, they decided that they should split up and search for the dark orb.

"Pit, you go fly up in the sky since you have wings," said Link, "I'll search high and low on the ground everywhere."

"I got your cover, Link," said Pit, as he began to fly up in the sky and headed north.

It's been several hours later, Pit flew above the Hyrule temple as he was about to land. Then, he noticed that Bowser and Ganondorf were there, and they had a dark orb that Marth and Ike was talking about. He slowly landed and hid behind the wall. He took a peek at them and listened to their conversation.

"Impressive work, Bowser, we finally got the hands on that dark orb," said Ganondorf.

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake, not that hard," said Bowser. "But what are we going to do with that orb?"

"Hmm, we can use it at any one of the victims, not all of them. I don't know who it will be, but it's hard to decide of who the first wanted victim should be."

"Who cares? Let's go search every place and find our best victim."

When Ganondorf and Bowser left Hyrule temple, Pit quickly snuck around and was about to follow the two villains. As they went across the bridge of Eldin, Pit was in a big hurry to find Link and tell him that he had found the dark orb the bad guys stole. Due to the fact that Bowser and Ganondorf walked very slowly, Pit immediately used his wings of icarus to fly pass them. But the big problem has come when his wings are getting worn out, and he crashed into Ganondorf and Bowser. While the villains saw the angel, they immediately glared at him.

"Oh crap, that is not good at all," Pit whispered to himself.

"Where did you come from?" Bowser asked, as he grabbed Pit from behind.

"Uh...well...I cannot tell you." The angel lied.

"You were spying on us, were you?" Ganondorf shouted.

"No! I mean, not at a word--I mean--"

"Why, I oughta--unless, you could be the number one victim of the dark orb."

Pit gasped as he widened his eyes. "Huh?! What?! No! Why couldn't be anything but the dark orb? Anything but the dark orb!"

Ganondorf immediately punched Pit's stomach and made him fell unconscious. When Link and Zelda went to the bridge, they immediately saw Bowser and Ganondorf, who placed the dark orb on Pit's chest. They quickly hid behind the gateway and saw what was going on. As the dark orb entered Pit's body, the dark aurora appeared around his body, and it immediately changed his original appearance into darker shade. His white clothes and wings turned into black, his yellow crown of laurels changed into black, and his brown sandals and wristbands got turned into greyish-black and silver. Pit opened his eyes and immediately got up on his feet. He began to laugh in a sinister way. Link and Zelda wouldn't believe their eyes that Ganondorf turned him into a dark angel. Suddenly, Zelda began to sneeze very loudly that the trio heard it from the gateway.

Link gasped. "Zelda! Why do you have to sneeze? Now, they know that we're here all this time!"

"Sorry, Link, I couldn't resist," Zelda complained.

"Well, well, we should have known you both were here," said Bowser. "Since you saw everything, I'm going to have your friend to attack you as well!"

"That is ridiculous, Bowser!" said Link. "Pit would never attack us because he was our friend!"

"Oh really? Maybe you should have seen him gliding and attack you as well!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

Link and Zelda gasped as they immediately saw Pit using his two blades and attack right at them. They both quickly escaped from his attack as Pit landed on his feet and used his arrow to target Zelda. She used Nayru's love to reflect his attack. Link used his Gale boomerang to stop him, even though he doesn't want to hurt his friend. Then, he came closer to him and refused to fight him.

"Pit, I don't want to fight you!" said Link. "Even if you turned evil, you got to break through this darkness, and you will see the light."

"You know something, Link, why don't you save it for someone who cares the most?!" Pit yelled with his sinister tone. "And guess what? We're not friends anymore, so good-bye!"

After Pit flew away, Link felt bad about what he said about "not being friends anymore." Bowser and Ganondorf were about to follow the dark angel as they pushed Link and Zelda out of their way. Zelda came closer to Link as she touched his hand and held him.

"Link, don't listen to what Pit just said," said Zelda calmly. "The Pit, we know, would never say such thing, and you know that!"

Link nodded. "You're right, Zelda. You're absolutely right."

After the flashback was done, everyone was surprised that they heard the whole story about what happened to Pit. They had never realized that the dark orb was the curse to make him turn into evil. Nikki thought that it was the most tragic story ever. Zelda told her that not only Pit attack her and Link, he also ruined Mario and Peach's lives, made Lucas and Ness cry, and then he kicked Marth and Ike out of the Castle Siege so Bowser and Ganondorf could crash in. Finally, Nikki asked her what Ganondorf or Bowser was going to tell Pit to do next.

Meanwhile at the Castle Siege, Ganondorf was telling Pit that he should go to Maro Circuit to destroy all the shyguy racers with the smart bomb. So he handed the smart bomb to the dark angel. He flew up with the explosive item and headed to Mario Circuit. Finally, he cackled out loud as his "puppet servant" obeyed his orders.


	6. On The Way To Mario Circuit

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 6: On The Way To Mario Circuit

At the Hyrule temple, Nikki was about to ask Zelda some questions until Lucario appeared at the temple. He gave everyone some shocking news.

"Link! Zelda! I had sensed that Pit was heading to the Mario Circuit with the smart bomb!" He explained.

"What?" Link asked.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" said Zelda.

"Wait a minute!" Nikki exclaimed. "Pit was at the Mario Kart? What does he going to do with the smart bomb?"

Meanwhile at the Mario Circuit, Pit flew down to the car race as he hid below the platform. He waited for the shyguys to run through the street first, and then he threw the smart bomb at them. Once it got exploded, their cars went totally out of control and went different directions as they tried to avoid the explosion. Pit thought that it was pretty simple as he started to laugh. Until suddenly, Mario and his brother, Luigi appeared at the circuit and found out what cause the explosion at the race.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing here?" Mario asked. "Get-a away from the race!"

"Yeah, no one should be here when the race is starting!" Luigi added. "Especially no one dares messing up whenever the race begins!"

"Oh, who asked you?" Pit asked arrogantly. He grabbed Luigi's collar and threw him at Mario. Both plumbers fell to the ground and began to moan in pain.

Back at the Hyrule temple, Lucariorevealed to everyone that Pit was using the smart bomb to destroy the shyguy racers. Nikki thought that it was terrible and decided that she and the others must go to Mario Circuit immediately. Before they moved on, she still has some questions that she needed to ask to Zelda.

"Say, Zelda, if Ganondorf and Bowser took over the Castle Siege, where are Marth and Ike going to crash in?" she asked.

"Oh, they're probably somewhere that you don't want to know," Zelda replied. "But I'm pretty sure that they're fine by now."

At the Jungle Japes, Marth and Ike found a hut so they could stay there for awhile. They watched the river flowing very rapidly. There was one thing that bothers them was that there were some bugs flying around the lantern outside. Of course, the tropical trees seemed to ruin their environment, and the barrel, next to the hut, looked very old and fragile as if it smells very worse than they expected. Neither of them seemed to be very comfortable about this place.

"Ike, I really hate this place!" Marth complained.

"Ugh, same here, Marth," Ike agreed, as he could smell the scent of the barrel.

Back to the Hyrule temple, Lucario began to chuckle when he told Nikki that Ike and Marth were at the jungle and decided not to stay there for much longer. So she continued to ask Zelda a question about how to get to Mario Circuit. Zelda told her that she and the others must get there by plane. Ness knew what she exactly meant was the Corneria, which it was owned by the Starfox pilot, Fox. Nikki thought about that as much, and she asked the final and important question to Zelda.

"Zelda, do you know there's a way to get rid of the darkness from Pit?" Nikki asked.

"Well, I read a book of how to get rid of dark spells from people's mind," Zelda explained. "It explains that in order to get rid of darkness from people's mind, you must have three items in order."

"Then, what are the three items?" Nana asked.

"The three items that supposed to be in order are the capsule, the deku nut, and the heart container."

"Are these items like a spell to turn dark-spelled people back to normal?" Popo asked.

"Yes, they are, and I think I have them in the chamber. I'll check if I have any."

Few minutes later, Zelda got back from the chamber and has the three items that Nikki and the others needed. So she gave each item to each character. She handed the capsule to Lucas, the deku nut to Popo, and the heart container to Nikki. Once they had three items from Zelda, they finally headed to the Mario Circuit to stop Pit from doing the destruction at the car race. But first, they must get on to the Corneria to get there in time.

Nikki, Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers were at the Corneria so they could see the view from the sky. While Fox was in charge of flying the plane, Ness and Lucas had never been to the plane before. They thought that it was pretty cool to ride on the Corneria. As for the Ice Climbers, they hadn't been on the plane also because it was their first time. Nikki, on the other hand, had been on the plane in a few times before in her world, but in the Corneria, it must be the first one ever. When they looked below, they saw the Mario Circuit and that must be their stop.

"Attention all passengers, we're arriving at Mario Circuit," Fox announced. "Before you dropped by, you must pay me about one hundred smash coins per passenger."

Nikki was shock that she didn't realized that she has to pay Fox one hundred smash coins each. "Say what? Zelda never mentions about the price for traveling places. And I don't have money with me. Do you guys have enough coins?"

"Well, I only have thirty-seven smash coins," said Lucas.

"I only have fifty-nine with me," said Ness.

"Popo and I had one hundred and seven smash coins altogether," said Nana.

"Well, that wasn't enough," said Nikki. "Our total should be two hundred and three, and we're only two hundred ninety-seven short."

"So, what are we going to do?" Ness asked.

"Okay, all we had to do is pool our coins in, immediately give Fox two hundred and three coins, and quickly get off the Corneria before he kills us!"

"Works for me!" said Popo, as he and the others pooled their coins together.

Popo immediately gave all the smash coins to Fox and left right away. Once Fox counted the coins, he realized that he has two hundred and three coins. Who could've thought that someone paid two hundred and three coins for five passengers? Before Nikki and the others dropped off at Mario Circuit, he used his fox illusion and blocked their exit.

"Not so fast!" Fox exclaimed. "You guys only paid me two hundred and three smash coins! I need two hundred ninety-seven more from you!"

"Uh oh!" said Nikki. "That's not good."

"Not only this pilot is good at counting, but the smart one as well," said Nana, rolling her eyes.

"Come on! I haven't been all day here!" said Fox impatiently. "Either you give me more coins or I owe you the humiliation of defeat!"

"Aah! What are we going to do now?" Lucas asked.

"You guys just go ahead, I can deal with Fox," Nikki answered.

"But you--okay, fine...and be careful," said Ness.

While Nikki grabbed Fox by his shirt, this would be the chance for Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers to get off the Corneria. She slapped him two times and gave him a round body slam. She immediately got off from him and ran away, but Fox used his blaster to shoot and slow her down a bit. She dodged his attack and finally got off the plane. When she landed on the Mario Circuit, she saw Mario and Luigi dying and apparently unconscious.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, we're fine," Luigi moaned. "That crazy angel attacked me and Mario, and he kept on throwing smart bomb at the racers. There's nothing we can stop him."

"Pit is here, isn't he?"

"Hey small fry, looking for me?" said the voice, which it was none other than Pit.

"Pit! We're not here to fight you! We're here to help you to get rid of the darkness that controls you!"

"Pah! How can you help me when I don't need any help from you? I'm better off the way I am. And who's 'we' you're talking about?"

"For your information, 'we' is Lucas, Ness, the Ice Climbers, and me."

"Oh really? Then, how come I don't see any of them when I only saw you?"

"Say what?" Nikki turned around and it seemed to be that Lucas, Ness, and the Ice Climbers were not there, at the Mario Circuit. "Oh crap, where are the others? They supposed to be at the Mario Circuit..."


	7. Lost In Separate Ways

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 7: Lost In Separate Ways

As it seemed that Nikki was outnumbered due to her friends, they supposed to be at the Mario Circuit. But instead, either they got lost or they landed at the wrong place. Starting at the Pokemon stadium, the Pokemon trainer's Charizard was up against Pikachu. Two opposing pokemon started a battle until they were interrupted by the young boy with the blonde hair, who fell to the stadium. It was Lucas, who found himself at the stadium instead of the Mario Kart.

"Hmm, this isn't a Mario Circuit," he said to himself. "This is the Pokemon stadium! And where are the others?"

"Hey kid, get off the stadium!" said the Pokemon trainer. "Don't you see that we're having a big match? Now, get out of here before the Pokemon were about to attack you!"

"What? You're in the middle of the battle? Oh no! That's not good at all!"

Lucas tried to get away from the stadium as he can, but instead, Pikachu used his thunderbolt to shock him. When Lucas got hit, he screamed and was thrown out of the stadium. Both Pikachu and Charizard did their silly taunts at the stadium.

At the Norfair, Ness found himself at the sizzling lava pool. He looked around this place, and he doesn't seemed that he was in the right place after all. Until Samus appeared in her power suit form, she found him at the Norfair.

"Excuse me, little boy," said Samus. "This place is extremely prohibited, you must leave at once!"

"Hey, wait a minute, what is this place?" Ness asked.

"This is Norfair, where there were lava pools everywhere!"

"You mean this isn't a Mario Kart after all? Aw, man I guess I'm landing at the wrong place."

"You've got that one right, kid! Now, hurry to the chamber before it closes and the lava will burn you in ease!"

Ness and Samus hurried to the chamber before the lava quickly overlaps them. She opened the chamber and entered. Before Ness could get in, the chamber immediately closed and the lava overlapped the chamber and Ness. When he got burned, he sent himself flying off the Norfair and screamed in pain. Samus, on the other hand, was safe and sound and felt sorry for Ness that he couldn't make it in time.

As for the Ice Climbers, they landed at the very familiar place, the Castle Siege. They hadn't landed at the Mario Circuit because they got off to the wrong place. So they decided that they should entered the Castle Siege to check this place out. Once they were inside of the castle, they immediately ran into Bowser and Ganondorf, who were right beside them. They were so frightened that they were all alone with two villains surrounded them.

"Well, well, it looks like we have intruders in our castle," said Bowser.

"Well, I'd say we put those two in prison," said Ganondorf.

"Oh no, please don't take us to that terrible dungeon!" said Nana.

"Yeah, we're sorry that we trespass your castle," said Popo. "So if you'll excuse us, we'll leave and never tell anybody about you both are here."

The Ice Climbers were about to leave the castle very quickly, but Ganondorf blocked their exit. "Sorry to disappoint you, snow bunnies, I'm afraid that I can't let you two leave."

Popo gulped. "Then, what are you going to do with us?"

"I told you, we're going to put you, Eskimo twins, to prison!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" The Ice Climbers screamed, as they held onto each other.

Once Bowser grabbed Popo behind and Ganondorf took Nana from behind, they put the Ice Climbers in prison. The Ice Climbers got up on their feet and brushed themselves with their own hands. They ran to the prison door and tried to open it up, but it was no use. The villains locked them up, and the young eskimos had nowhere to escape. All of their hopes left was to wait for someone who would rescue them anytime now.

"Popo, we're all locked up now!" said Nana anxiously.

"I know, Nana, and now, no one knows that we're here!" said Popo.

"I'm pretty sure that Nikki, Ness, and Lucas were about to save Pit from darkness since they had all three items with them."

"Yeah, you're exactly r--oh no, wait a second, Nana. Since Zelda gave us three items, she gave the heart container to Nikki, the capsule to Lucas, and I had a--uh oh!"

"What? What's wrong now?"

Popo had finally realized something. "I had a deku nut with me."

Nana gasped. "Wait a minute! Does that mean the spell was not..."

"Exactly...since I had the deku nut and locked in the prison cell with you, this means the spell cannot be completed and Pit cannot be saved from evil."

"Well, that's just great! What are we going to do now?"

Meanwhile at the Mario Circuit, Nikki was still worried about her friends and waited for them in a very long time. Pit was very impatient that he couldn't wait any longer. She waited and waited for them to show up, but they hadn't arrived yet. Pit, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood to wait for her friends much longer. So he decided to leave this place and fly away.

"Ugh, you and your friends have wasted my time here," he said impatiently. "I'm leaving, and we will meet again next time!"

"Hey, wait, don't go!" Nikki exclaimed, as she ran after the fallen angel until she bumped into the strange character.

"Hey, what's up, I'm Mr. Game and Watch," said the weird-looking character.

Nikki immediately used her pound attack in full power at Mr. Game and Watch and sent him flying. Since he was out of her sight, she was on the search to find Pit and her friends as well. Until suddenly, Fox appeared as he blocked her way.

"Hold it right there, shorty!" Fox exclaimed. "You and your friends still owed me two hundred ninety-seven coins, you know!"

"Not now, pilot, and I'm sorry I'm in a hurry right now!" said Nikki, as she gave him a pound attack in full power and sent him flying in the air.

While Fox was screaming throughout the Mario Circuit, Nikki was in a rush to find her friends before it's too late.


	8. Desperately Saving The Ice Climbers

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 8: Desperately Saving The Ice Climbers

Nikki was rushing to Yoshi's Island to find her friends until she heard a scream. Not only one, but two characters screaming throughout the stage. She looked around to see where they're coming from; and finally she looked up and saw who they were. Up in the sky, she saw the Earthbound characters, Lucas and Ness, falling down and landed on Nikki. She tried to get them off of herself, but their weights were getting heavy than she ever thought due to their unconsciousness. Few minutes later, the boys were finally awake and found themselves at Yoshi's Island. And finally, they were happy to see Nikki again after their lost expeditions.

"Hey Nikki, it was good to see you again," said Ness.

"Yeah, we were kind of lost after we got off the Corneria," Lucas explained. "So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Mario Circuit to stop Pit?"

"Well, I was while you guys were at the wrong place, wherever you were after you got off the plane," Nikki explained. "You guys weren't there so I was waiting for you to show up, but Pit decided not to wait, so instead he flew away. Then, I ran after him and had to find you guys at the same time. That is until you guys appeared out of nowhere and fell on top of me!"

"Oh really? We're sorry about that, Nikki," said Ness.

"Hey, it's alright, but that's not necessary though. Hey, wait a second, haven't we forgotten someone by any chance?"

Everyone was curious as they turned around and looked at each spot at a time. Few moments later, they finally knew who the missing character was.

"Oh my god! We haven't seen the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo!" Nikki exclaimed.

"You're absolutely right, Nikki," said Lucas.

"But the big question was where are they now?" Ness asked.

At the dungeon of the Castle Siege, the Ice Climbers were still trapped in the prison cell. They tried to whack the prison door to make it open with their hammers, but it was no use. Then, they used the ice blizzard attack at the door so Popo tried to open it, but it doesn't work at all. They even used the squall hammer attack, but this attack failed. It all seemed useless for the Ice Climbers to escape this prison.

"Popo, are we going to trap in this prison cell forever?" Nana asked anxiously.

"I don't know, Nana, I really don't know," Popo answered. "If no one knows that we're here, then who knows what's going to happen to us."

"Then, let's hope that Nikki and the others will look for us. They've been probably worried sick about us though."

"Well, I hope you're right, Nana. Let us hope that Nikki and the others will find us soon enough."

Back at Yoshi's Island, Nikki and the others decided that they should look for the Ice Climbers first. Before they were about to start, Lucario dropped by and told them the news.

"Sorry to interrupt your mission, young ones," said Lucario. "But I have some shocking news for you, and it was about the Ice Climbers."

"Tell us what happened to them, Lucario," said Nikki.

"You see, my visions tell me that they were at the Castle Siege. That is until Bowser and Ganondorf appeared in the castle and snatched them to the dungeon when they immediately found them."

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Lucas exclaimed. "We have got to save them from those bad guys!"

"Yeah, but what about Pit?" Nikki asked. "Aren't we supposed to find him first? We need to break the curse's spell from him immediately. I had the heart container, Lucas has the capsule, and Popo has a deku nut since he was now at the dungeon with Nana."

"Yes, I know, the spell cannot be completed without a deku nut that Popo was holding while he was at the prison. I guess all you have to do now is to set the Ice Climbers free from the dungeon of Castle Siege. And I'm pretty sure that it is not far from here, just two blocks ahead."

"Thanks, Lucario, but I wonder where Pit was heading next."

"Well, now you mentioned it, I thought I saw him flying to Distant Planet, where Olimar found you when he was busy taking care of pellets."

"Of course, thanks Lucario, you're the best!"

After the conversation with Lucario, Nikki decided to split up and go different ways. Nikki would be heading the Distant Planet to find Pit while Ness and Lucas were heading to the Castle Siege to rescue the Ice Climbers. As they went to their different paths, Lucario sighed and hoped that they know what they're doing. And then, he went to his own direction as he headed to another place.

Nessand Lucas had arrived at Castle Siege, where the Ice Climbers were held, so they sneaked up to the castle without intrusion. As they were about to find them, they accidentally ran into Bowser and Ganondorf, who were inside the castle. The Earthbound characters were not pleased that they were here in the castle.

"Well, well, it looks like we have more intruders to come," said Bowser.

"Well, for your information, we're here to free the Ice Climbers from your grasp," said Ness. "So you better let them go or else!"

"Or else what? You're going to suffer us with your PSI powers?" Ganondorf laughed at him.

"So, you want a bet? Lucas and I can take both of you down! Isn't it right, Lucas?"

Lucas nodded. "Right, Ness! And now, let's do it!"

As the battle rages on, Ness used his PK flash at Ganondorf while Lucas used his PK freeze at Bowser. After Bowser broke free from Lucas' ice attack, he used his fire breath at him, but the blonde-haired kid used his PSI magnet to defend himself from getting burned. Ganondorf used his flame choke attack at Ness. The boy with the red cap shook himself up and used his PK fire at the king of evil. Lucas used his PK fire also at Bowser. Then, both of them used PK thunder at the two villains at the same time, and finally, they used the PK fire at them once again. Once they were one step closer to save the Ice Climbers, Ganondorf suddenly used his warlock punch at the two kids.

When Ness and Lucas were unconscious after they got beaten up by Ganondorf, they were locked up in the prison cell along with the Ice Climbers. Few seconds later, they immediately recovered and found themselves in the prison cell. Not only that, but they finally found the Ice Climbers, who were locked up in prison also.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Popo asked.

"We're here to save you guys, but instead, we've been locked up in prison with you," said Ness, being so dramatically.

"Well, that's not good," said Nana. "Hey, wait a minute, where is Nikki?"

"Oh, she went to the Distant Planet to find Pit," Lucas answered. "Lucario told us where he was, and he also told us where you were as well."

"Well, good old Lucario," said Popo. "I hope Nikki will settle Pit down with the sp--Oh my god, I forgot about that!"

"What?"

"We had the both capsule and deku nut with us, and Nikki has a heart container! Which means, one out of three items won't work!"

"Oh, that's right, I had the capsule with me," said Lucas. "I forgot to give it to her!"

"It's alright, Lucas," said Ness, "let us all hope that Nikki will reach out to Pit anytime now."


	9. Last Stop, Distant Planet

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 9: Last Stop, Distant Planet

At the Distant Planet, Pit forced Olimar to hand over his precious pikmin to the fallen angel. Olimar was frightened and refused to give up his pikmin to him. So he tried to tell him to take the pellets instead, but Pit doesn't accept them and wanted his pikmin only. Until suddenly, Nikki as Jigglypuff appeared at the Distant Planet and interrupted the argument between Olimar and Pit.

"Not so fast, Pit!" Nikki exclaimed. "You can't tell Olimar what to do! All of his pikmin belonged to him just like they're children to him."

"Oh god, how many times do you have to follow me?" Pit asked, being annoy. "But it's none of your business, so get lost already!"

"Um, excuse me, milady, I don't want to interrupt you," said Olimar, being so polite to Nikki. "But who exactly are you, and what is going on?"

"Oh right, sorry I forgot to tell you my name from the first place," Nikki answered. "But my name is Nikki, and there's no time for me to explain this. I have this angel to deal with first."

"Then, don't mind if I can join you."

Nikki nodded and winked at Olimar. When the battle begins, Pit used an arrow at Nikki and Olimar at the same time. Nikki used her rollout attack and dashed at the dark angel. Olimar threw his pikmin at him to slow him down. Pit immediately shook the pikmin off of himself and let it loose. Olimar quickly used pikmin order to call out his pikmin to come back with him, but Pit used his angel ring attack at the midget captain. Nikki used sing to soothe him down and make him fall asleep. Not only that the dark angel was asleep, but Olimar, too, was fast asleep as well. She quickly woke him up without waking Pit up. When Olimar was finally awake, he finally got to see what was going on as Nikki got the heart container out.

"Now, can you please tell me what just happened?" Olimar asked impatiently.

"Zelda explained to me that Pit was being brainwashed by Bowser and Ganondorf," Nikki explained. "So she gave me and my friends the items that needs to be removed the curse from him, and finally he'll be back to normal in no time."

"Well, that's a good news, but how are you going to do that?"

"Well, to do that, we need the capsule, the deku nut, and the heart container to remove the dark spell from Pit. But there is only one problem though."

"And what could that be?"

"Since I only had the heart container, I don't have a deku nut or a capsule with me, my friends had them."

"Oh no! That's just great then! The spell cannot be completed without those two items. What are you going to do now?"

Suddenly, Pit immediately woke up from his slumber and got back on his feet. Nikki and Olimar yelped as they saw him waking up from his dream. They both moved away from the fallen angel as he was taking one step closer to them. He split his bow into two swords and was ready to slice them into pieces. Nikki tried to get Olimar behind her while they started to shiver and glared at him in an intensive way.

"So, you think you could stop me by singing your lullaby songs?" said Pit. "Well, think again! Your removal spell won't be completed, even without the two remaining items that you don't have along with you."

"You know something, you're absolutely right about that," said Nikki. "Even without the capsule and the deku nut, I don't care if it's in the right order or not, but I _can_ throw the heart container in front of your face that is!"

Nikki immediately charged right at Pit and smack him with the heart container. Once the heart container was inside of him, he shook his head and blinked his eyes. Nikki and Olimar were checking on the angel boy if either he was himself again or not. They were hoping that the heart container, alone, was actually working in order to get him back to his normal position. Then, they saw the look on his face, he seemed to be very afraid as if he looked very innocent.

"Uh, Pit?" said Nikki calmly, as she went closer to him.

"Nikki? What happened all of the sudden?" Pit asked innocently.

"The villains put the curse on you and turned you into evil. And thank god, you're back to normal when I put the heart container inside of you. I guess everything seemed ok without the capsule and the deku nut altogether. But there is one thing that I don't understand is you're still in black, not white. Hmm, why is that?"

"I'm not pretty sure. Maybe, if you could hold my hand and see what happens."

"Oh, okay...let's try it then."

Nikki's hand was beginning to shake as she was reaching out to Pit's hand very slowly. Once their hands touched each other, they held their hands together. Few seconds later, the most shocking of all was Pit grabbed Nikki by her arm and threw her off the edge. Luckily, Nikki floated in the air and grabbed the hold of the stem. She immediately got back to the top of the leaves and saw Pit laughing if it was a joke to him.

"Ha! I immediately fool you, and you fell for it!" Pit exclaimed.

"I-I cannot believe that you trick me!" said Nikki, being discourage.

"Oh dear, I knew that the heart container, itself, wasn't working after all," said Olimar to himself.

"I know, without the deku nut and the capsule, the removal spell won't be completed at all!"

Pit immediately charged right at Nikki and attacked her. Once they almost fell to the leaf tops, Pit was holding on to the stem and Nikki was holding on to one of his ankles. He shook her off of his legs, but she doesn't seemed to let go at all. He kept on shaking her off as he can, but she was still clutching his legs from falling.

"You can't keep hanging on forever!" said Pit.

"No, if I let go of you and fell down, then I'm taking you with me," said Nikki. "Sorry, Pit, it's the risk I'm willing to take!"

Nikki flew up and used pound attack at Pit as he released the stem and fell down. He immediately used his wings of icarus to fly, but Nikki floated up and knocked his wings with her feet. This means, he cannot activate his wings of icarus once again, and instead he quickly fell down. He immediately grabbed her toes as they both began to scream and fell to the dark pitch ground. Olimar looked down and began to panic in fear.

"Oh no! This is not good at all!" said Olimar anxiously. "I've got to go find help immediately!"

Meanwhile at the Castle Siege, Bowser and Ganondorf were waiting for Pit's arrival in a very long time. Until few moments later, the dark angel appeared from the sky carrying Jigglypuff, who was now unconscious, around his arms. The two villains found themselves very amusing so they decided that they should lock her up in the dungeon along with Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers. Once they already put her in the dungeon along with her friends, they would no longer interfere them anymore.

"Since those meddling kids and the pokemon are out of the way, we have business to settle," said Ganondorf.

"I agreed, let's go!" said Bowser.

"Hey, wait a minute, what about me?" Pit asked.

"I'm afraid you had to stay here and keep in guard of the castle just in case!"

When Ganondorf and Bowser were gone, Pit was in charge to keep an eye on the castle. He peeked through the prison cell and saw four children, who were desperately trying to wake Nikki up. It became so useless when she was still unconscious. Pit felt sorry for them, but he quickly tried not to look at them as he walked away from the prison cell.

Meanwhile at the Spear Pillar, Lucario was busy meditating as he closed his eyes, held his paws together, and stood with one foot. He was doing the pose and resting his mind in peace. Until few minutes later, he began to sense trouble as he immediately opened his eyes.

"Just as I fear," he said to himself. "I'm sensing trouble, and it doesn't seem good at all. Nikki and the others are now locked up in the dungeon of Castle Siege. Now is the good time to get reinforcements."

Lucario rushed to find help as he leapt to another place in order to save Nikki and the others. He also must retrieved the items for the removal spell in order to get Pit back to his old self again.


	10. Two Unlucky Swordsmen

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 10: Two Unlucky Swordsmen

It's been few days since Ike and Marth lost the Castle Siege to the villains. They were starting to get pissed off by not finding a nice place to crash in for a night. So they were at the Smashville to get a nice coffee and perhaps a nice, warming place to stay. But Marth was growing tired of searching every place for a nice, comfortable room and so does Ike.

"Ike, I cannot take this anymore!" said Marth arrogantly. "We've been searching desperately to find a nice place to stay."

"I know, Marth, tell me about it," said Ike. "First, we stayed at the Jungle Japes only about a day. Then, we stayed at New Pork City about three days, Onett about two days, Delfino Plaza about two or three days, and finally here, in Smashville. Although, I'm not really sure how long we had to stay there."

Marth immediately gave a mean look at Ike. He shook his head and sighed at the same time. Even though, he was having a bad mood since he was the prince swordsman.

"Well then, Mr. Commander of Greil Mercenaries, thank you for pointing that out," said Marth sarcastically.

"Hey, no problem at all, Mr. Prince of Altea," said Ike mockingly. "At least, I don't have the royal blood like you, I happen to have the blood of mercenary."

Marth raised an eyebrow at Ike. "Are you mocking at my royal bloodline?"

"Hey, I was just telling you this, that's all."

"Oh, you know something, Ike. Maybe, we should've stayed in Hyrule temple where Princess Zelda lives."

"And we should've thought about that from the very beginning."

Marth was starting to get pissed off by Ike's insults. "Well, that does it, Ike! Now, you're starting to make me angry! So I challenge you to the sword battle right here, right now!"

"Okay, Marth, now you're really asking for it, and you had no sympathy of me!"

Two brave swordsmen drew out their swords and began to battle in Smashville. Ike used his quick draw attack, but Marth used his counter to block his attack. The prince of Altea used his dancing blade attack at him and then used his shield breaker. But Ike used his counter attack to bounce Marth's attack right back at him. Then, he unleashed his powerful attack, eruption, until he and Marth didn't notice the blast box, which it was between them. They had no idea of where it's coming from.

"Oh, crap!" Ike shouted. Once he unleashed his eruption attack, the blast box immediately exploded and blasted two swordsmen away from Smashville.

Ike and Marth fell to the bridge of Eldin and landed there at the same time. Once they could barely got up, they both took a deep breath and sighed. They brushed their hands off, shook their heads, and sighed once again.

"O-Okay, maybe we shouldn't get too carried away about this," Ike sputtered.

"Right...agreed," Marth gasped. "But why are we fighting again?"

"Hmm...let me see...I don't really know. Isn't it really strange that I couldn't possibly remember why we're fighting for?"

"Weird, I couldn't possibly remember that either. I mean, who are we kidding? We're friends, right? And friends don't fight each other."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right about that, Marth. Friends should be stick together no matter what."

When Marth and Ike shook their hands, they immediately spotted Link, who was in a big rush. Before he entered Hyrule temple to see Princess Zelda, he saw two swordsmen appeared at the middle of the bridge. He has no clue of why they're here, but he doesn't mind at all.

"Hey Marth, Ike, how's it going?" Link asked.

"Not much," Ike answered. "What's going on with you?"

"Well, I have some terrible news for Zelda, but instead I can tell you guys if you want to hear it."

"Then, what is it, Link?" Marth asked.

"Well, Lucario reported this message that Lucas, Ness, the Ice Climbers, and Nikki, who was trapped in Jigglypuff's body, were locked up in the dungeon of the Castle Siege. Nikki had a pretty bad knockout after she and Pit fell off of the leaf tops, and Olimar was the witness since he saw everything of what's happening. Since they were now locked up in prison, it's up to me and Lucario to rescue them, including Pit, who was still in mind control. But I'm not really sure about Mario since Lucario was about to contact him."

Marth gasped. "That's terrible! What are we going to do? I mean, can Ike and I help you and Lucario?"

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure that Lucario won't mind at all. So yeah, you guys can come along and help us."

"Great! First, we can rescue the children and get our Castle Siege back!" said Ike triumphantly.

"That's right, Ike, it's for the sake of the Castle Siege!" said Marth excitedly. "Once we get our castle back, we won't be humiliated by going some place to crash in for a night."

"Awesome! That's a spirit, you guys!" said Link. "But first, we're heading to the Hyrule temple to see Zelda and get the three items to remove the curse from Pit."

Marth and Ike agreed with Link so they were heading to the Hyrule temple to see Zelda and get the three items. Once they entered Hyrule temple, Link explained to Zelda about what happened to Nikki and the others. She wouldn't believe she was hearing this during his explanation. After the long conversation, Zelda went to get the three items to remove the curse from Pit. When the three swordsmen received the three items from Zelda, they had to wait for Lucario and Mario to show up at Hyrule temple any minute now.

* * *

Author's note: Well, this chapter was about the Fire Emblem characters, Marth and Ike. Oh yeah, they're having a tough time from the beginning until the end, isn't that right? This may be the "filler chapter" of the story, but the real mission begins after this and the next chapter. Well, speaking of the next chapter, the next one was about Kirby and Meta Knight. And you don't want to know what they're up to or doing something. You'll find out soon...


	11. Two Puffballs Fighting For One Irony Lov

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 11: Two Puffballs Fighting For One Irony Love

At the battlefield, Meta Knight was alone as he was concentrating of writing a letter to his beloved Jigglypuff. He was thinking of writing a poetry about the balloon pokemon. So he came up with words that would rhyme at the end of the sentence. While he was writing it down on the piece of paper, he was having trouble coming up with the rhyming words. Although, he was in the middle of writing the poem, and it took some time to come up with any new ideas.

"Hmm, let's see, what rhymes with balloon?" Meta Knight mumbled. As he was still thinking of what word rhymes with "balloon," Kirby appeared and saw Meta Knight writing a letter.

"Hey Meta Knight, what are you doing?" Kirby asked.

"Oh, I'm writing a letter to my pink, beloved Jigglypuff," Meta Knight answered.

"Oh no, you don't! Jigglypuff's my girl!"

Meta Knight grinned and stared at the star warrior. "Oh really? Then where is she now?"

Kirby tried to come up with an excuse since he has no idea of where Jigglypuff was. "Uhh...she--she went off to her pokemon pals? Yeah, that's it! I really wanted to join in, but instead she told me that she can hang out with them without me so that way I don't want to interfere them."

Meta Knight frowned and rolled his eyes that he wouldn't believe what Kirby was saying. It took five attempts for the masked puffball to look both ways in case no one's looking. And then, he chuckled a little while as if he heard the lame excuse ever from the pink puffball.

"How lame do you think I am?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well, if you're smart enough, you might as well step back once my little friend shows up," said Kirby.

Meta Knight snorted. "Little friend? Is it one of your pokemon pals?"

"Nope." Kirby took out his hammer and swung it at the masked puffball directly. "Now, _that's_ my little friend."

After Meta Knight was knocked out of the battlefield by Kirby, he flew back to the stage and wanted his revenge from the star warrior in order to win his love of Jigglypuff. He was beginning to piss off that he was being so humiliated by his puffball friend. So he took out his sword and prepared to attack him.

"That tears it!" Meta Knight shouted. "The rage is on just like the pressure is rising up in the air endlessly! My blood begins to boil like an over-cooked egg! So take that! My love! My anger! My sorrow! And all of my strength! Feel the wrath of my slash attack! Go! Go! Go--" What Meta Knight and Kirby didn't notice that there's a bob-omb appeared in front of their faces. "Oh...crap!"

After Meta Knight touched the bob-omb with his sword, it immediately exploded with him and Kirby, and they got blasted off from the battlefield. While the two puffballs were screaming, they fell and fell until they landed into a different place. Once they got recovered from few moments ago, they glanced around the place and figured that they were outside of Hyrule temple. Then, they realized that they shouldn't have fought each other from the first place.

Meta Knight panted at the same time. "Oh...alright...maybe we should sort things out first..."

"Yeah, I'm on it," Kirby sighed, resting his head.

And so, Meta Knight and Kirby were trying to cooperate with each other in order to get a plan of their tight schedule for their love, Jigglypuff.

* * *

Author's note: Yep, here it is, folks! This chapter's all about Meta Knight and Kirby, and it's a short chapter I know. Anyways, the mission continues on the next chapter. How will Nikki and her friends get out of this dungeon? Will Link and the others save Pit from eternal darkness before it's too late? Will Ike and Marth get their Castle Siege back? What strategy does Meta Knight and Kirby have in mind for the sake of their love? Will Nikki ever get out of the brawl realm and return to her own world? Whoa! Oh my, sorry about that if I asked too many questions...But you'll find out soon enough...


	12. Two Puffballs On The Rescue Mission

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 12: Two Puffballs On The Rescue Mission

At the Castle Siege dungeon, Lucas, Ness, and the Ice Climbers are desperately trying to get out of the prison. While Nikki was still out cold, each of the brawl characters were trying to use their attacks to break down the door. But in few moments later, it was no use, and they'll be stuck there forever. So all they had to do was to wait for someone to get them out of there. Nana was very sad that Nikki hasn't even recovered yet at all.

"Are we going to be prisoners forever?" Nana asked.

"Not until someone else is going to save us from that damp dungeon," Ness answered.

"Aw, but it's going to take forever for someone else to find us here!" Lucas complained. "I mean, how would they know that we're here?"

"Gee, I had no idea," said Popo. "But maybe, Lucario can save us since he's the only one who knows everything!"

"Oh yeah, so that does makes sense after all he's the greatest legendary pokemon if you didn't know," Nana suggested.

"Yeah, but wait a second, haven't you guys noticed that Nikki wasn't regained conscious yet?"

"Yeah, but how and why is that?"

Meanwhile outside the Castle Siege, Pit was on the lookout for intruders, who dare to come in. Few seconds later, something was ticking his mind as he began to feel a little bit dizzy. In his mind, he saw a flashback of Nikki holding his hand back at Distant Planet after she told him about what happened. Few seconds later, the flashback was gone as he has no idea of where this was coming from. He shook his head and blinked his eyes for a moment while he was starting to have a headache.

"Ugh, my head, what was happening to me?" Pit asked to himself. "Either I was hallucinating or I haven't even get a chance to get some sleep. Well, I need to get some rest anyways." So he went inside the castle and took a nap for awhile.

Meanwhile outside of Hyrule temple, Kirby and Meta Knight were finally able to solve the problem without hassling each other. So they got their plans all work out for the sake of their love interest, Jigglypuff. It's been several hours to come with their ideas ever since they landed at Hyrule temple. And they finally agreed that they had to cooperate with each other in order to get Jigglypuff to like either of them.

"Okay, so it's agree then," said Meta Knight, "I'll get Jigglypuff on every Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

"That's right, and I'll get her on every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays," said Kirby, "and we'll trade her on every Sundays."

"Exactly, Kirby, and this could only work if we can find her."

Suddenly, the three swordsmen, the plumber, and the aura pokemon got out of Hyrule temple as they walked pass the two puffballs. Before they began their mission, they had to make sure if they got all three items together. Since they got all three items: the deku nut, the capsule, and the heart container, they were ready to go to the Castle Siege to save Nikki and the others, including Pit for their own sake. Kirby and Meta Knight couldn't help noticing that Link, Marth, Ike, Mario, and Lucario were there so they were about to ask some questions to them about Jigglypuff.

"Excuse me, sir?" Kirby asked.

"Yes?" Link replied, as he and the others turned around and got their attention to the two puffballs.

"Umm, wait, there's five of you, but which one of you do I have to ask first?"

"Okay, is this going anywhere?" Marth asked.

"Ugh, let me handle this, Kirby," said Meta Knight, as he was about to turn to the others. "Pardon me, gentlemen, have any of you seen the female character who was pink like Kirby, except she's a pokemon with large blue eyes, two small pointy ears, and a pink curly bang on her forehead?"

"Oh, do you mean Nikki?" Lucario asked.

"Nikki?! No, you silly blue, aura pokemon! I meant Jigglypuff!"

"Oh..." Then, Lucario began to think through his mind. _'Hmm, this could only work to my advantage, even those two numbskulls didn't realized that Jigglypuff was actually Nikki all this time.'_ Then, he began to speak. "...Er, yes, I know where she is, but she was locked up at the Castle Siege by those two villains, who were now gone and put the dark angel, whose mind was clouded with darkness, in charge. They also had the four innocent children locked up as well. So please, can you help us?"

"Why, of course! My friend and I would love to help you!"

"You would?" Everyone wondered if Meta Knight and Kirby know what they're doing.

Meta Knight immediately turned to Kirby and whispered, "We will get laid if we don't help them."

"Uh, yeah, of course we would do anything to help you," said Kirby to Lucario and the others.

"Great! So let's go then!" said Lucario in triumphantly.

Link, Lucario, Marth, Mario, Ike, Meta Knight, and Kirby had arrived at the Castle Siege. So Lucario forced Meta Knight and Kirby to go first to enter the Castle Siege. So the two puffballs walked to the castle and entered very quietly. They snuck up inside the castle and were making sure that no one's here. Once they were about to find the dungeon, Kirby began to wonder about something.

"Hey, wait a minute, how come we had to fight first?" he asked.

"What can I say?" Meta Knight asked. "Not only we can do this for them, but we can also do this for our lovable Jigglypuff. Just think straight, Kirby."

"Hey, who goes there?!" asked an angry voice, as Meta Knight and Kirby were about to find out of where its coming from. Then, they spotted the brainwashed angel, Pit. "What are you, puffballs, doing here?"

"Um, um, um, we're-we're here to..." Kirby stammered, as he was afraid of the dark angel when he has goosebumps and his face turned pale.

Meta Knight groaned and rolled his eyes. "We're here to fight you, boy. Once we defeated you, my friends will remove the curse from you and released the prisoners from the prison cell."

"Oh fine! Let's just fight then!" Pit exclaimed.

The battle was starting off as Meta Knight used his mach tornado at Pit. Kirby used his final cutter attack at the fallen angel. Pit immediately got up and used his angel ring attack on both of them. Meta Knight and Kirby tried to get away from that attack so the masked puffball used dimensional cape to slash Pit from behind. Kirby immediately turned himself into stone to knock the angel off balance. Then, Meta Knight grabbed his collar to punch his face and tossed him up the air and crashed him to the ground. Pit used his arrow to shoot both of them, and then he slashed them with his two swords. Once the puffballs got on their feet, they flew up in the air and attack him. While Pit was using his wings of icarus, he spinned his blades on them and caused them a bad knock out. Meta Knight and Kirby were now defeated and cannot continue the battle with the dark angel.

Meanwhile outside the Castle Siege, Lucario sensed that Kirby and Meta Knight were beaten up by Pit. This could only mean that the curse, inside of Pit, was getting stronger than he imagined. It might sound troubling to him, but he and the others were not giving up that easily. They don't want to lose their angel friend to the darkness. But Ike and Marth were not in the mood to stand around and decided to charge right through the castle.

"Alright, that's it, Marth and I are going in!" said Ike.

"Yeah, and we're about to get our castle back!" said Marth. "So let's go, Ike!"


	13. The Character Who Crushes Last

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 13: The Character Who Crushes Last...

After Meta Knight and Kirby were defeated by Pit, Marth and Ike were about to enter the castle to stop him. Once they were inside, they immediately attack the dark angel. Marth used his dolphin slash at him, but he missed and was so close to get him. Luckily, Ike used his aether attack right behind Pit and struck him down. While he was down, Marth and Ike were ready to use counter before he was about to attack them. When Pit was about to get up, he suddenly has a pain in his head once again. The two swordsmen had no idea of what's happening to him.

"Ugh, no...not now," Pit groaned, as he immediately closed his eyes and felt the pain on his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Hey Pit, are you alright?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, man, we're here, and we're your friends," said Marth. "We're here to help you to remove the curse."

Pit immediately widened his eyes and shook his forehead for a second. "Oh, just drop it already! Besides, I'm ready to destroy you all!"

Marth and Ike gasped as they were now ready to use counter once Pit was charging them. After he received a knockout by the two swordsmen, he quickly got up and was about to tear them into pieces. They kept on blocking his attack with their swords together while he continued to fight with his blades. Then, they used counter once again. When Pit was collapsed to the floor, Marth and Ike went to check on him if he's ok. Few seconds later, the angel immediately attacked his own friends directly.

Meanwhile, outside the Castle Siege, Link, Mario, and Lucario were still standing there and didn't have a clue of what's happening inside. Until they heard a scream, which it came from inside the castle, this could only mean that Marth and Ike had been defeated. So Link and Mario decided that they should go inside the castle to end this madness.

"Come on, Mario, I guess this will be our cue," said Link, as he took out his sword.

"Oh yeah, so let's-a go!" Mario agreed.

"And I will remain here," said Lucario.

"But Lucario, aren't you coming with us?" Link asked.

"Unfortunately, no, but whenever the time is right, I will come forth."

"Ok...very well then..."

Link and Mario entered the castle to stop Pit from going insane. Link shot the arrow at the dark angel while Mario used his fireball attack at him. Pit immediately used his mirror shield to reflect his fireball attack right back at him. The hero of time used his bomb to throw it at the fallen angel from behind. Pit used his angel ring attack at Link, but Mario used his F.L.U.D.D. attack on Pit from behind. After he soaked up his wings, Pit used his arrow to shoot both Mario and Link at the same time. Finally, he finished them off with his two blades in hand, this could mean that Link and Mario were now defeated.

Back outside the Castle Siege, Lucario was sensing trouble that his friends cannot continue the battle due to Pit's mind was in control. He wasn't very pleased that he was the only one who could handle him all by himself. Since he has all three items together, he has no other choice but to enter the castle and get Pit back to his senses. When he was inside the castle, he saw Pit bending down on his knees and feeling a little exhausted. After a long, rough battle against his own friends, he was sweating on his forehead and couldn't hardly breathe. Lucario went to check on Pit if he was okay. He placed his paw on his forehead, but Pit immediately stared at him and slapped his paw away from his forehead.

"Don't you even dare touch me!" Pit shouted.

"Look, I was just trying to help you out, Pit," said Lucario. "But I am not alone, all of your friends were here to help you, too. Will you please just listen to me what I was about to say to you?"

"Why should I? I don't even care anything anymore, Lucario! You don't even know what's it like to be evil."

"You are not evil, Pit, and do you know why? Because I know you very well when we first met in brawl. You always seemed to be good, kind, easy-going, and respectful; and you are the greatest skilled and excellent fighter. I'm sure that Link, Mario, and the others think about you the same thing. So you had to trust my words, Pit, let me remove the curse within you, and you will be back to normal in no time."

"Well, that was very touching of you, Lucario. But whoever said that I needed help and listened to that sad theory? Otherwise, I don't want to talk about it anymore, let's just fight already!"

"Fine, but I don't want to hurt you, Pit!"

"Well, that was your choice, Lucario, but I'm going to attack you anyways!"

Pit immediately attacked Lucario with his angel ring attack, but the aura pokemon used his double team to avoid his attack and stopped him. The dark angel used his arrow to shoot him, but Lucario quickly dodged that attack. For five times in a row, Pit kept shooting his arrows at him while he kept on dodging his arrows. He immediately dashed him with his blades, but Lucario jumped over him as he grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the side. Then, Pit grabbed him and kicked him up in the air. Few moments later, Pit was growing tired that he could barely fight. He wanted to continue to fight Lucario, but he couldn't finish him off. Lucario immediately carried Pit before he collapsed to the ground, and he slowly laid him down to the floor.

"Pit, are you alright?" Lucario asked. "Can you hear me?"

Pit wasn't responding to Lucario since he was out cold. So he took out the three items and was ready to remove the dark spell from Pit. First, he placed the capsule on his chest. Next, he placed the deku nut next to it. Last, but not least, he held the heart container on his paw and blended them together. Once the spell finally worked, Pit's clothes and wings were changed back to white as normal. But he was still unconscious so Lucario left him alone for few moments and find the prison cell to release Nikki and the others.

"Finally, I'm pretty sure that Pit will get back to his senses anytime now," said Lucario to himself. "But I'm not really sure about Link and the others, I had to check on them first before releasing Nikki and the others."

Before Lucario released Nikki and the others from prison, he went to check on Link, Mario, and the others if they're okay or not. After everyone got defeated by Pit, Lucario was sure hope that they would be just fine by now.


	14. Reaching Out For Pit

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 14: Reaching Out For Pit

After Lucario removed the dark spell from Pit, he was about to check out the others if they're alright. Link, Mario, Marth, Ike, Kirby, and Meta Knight were finally recovered from their knockouts. Kirby and Meta Knight decided to leave the castle since their mission was finally over. Marth, Ike, Link, Mario, and Lucario went to the dungeon to free Nikki and her friends from prison. Once Ike opened the prison door, he and the others found Nikki, who was still unconscious, Lucas, Ness, and the Ice Climbers. The four children were excited that they were saved and released by the three swordsmen, the plumber, and the aura pokemon.

"Finally, we're free to go!" said Lucas cheerfully.

"Thank you for releasing us," said Nana.

"Yeah, you guys are the best heroes ever!" said Ness excitedly.

"Oh, it was nothing really, children," said Ike. "Hey, what happened to Jiggly--err, I mean Nikki over there?"

"Oh, she was still unconscious though after a very hard knockout back at the Distant Planet," Popo replied in despair.

"Hmm, this sounds really serious," said Lucario. "Link, I think we should take her and Pit to the Hyrule temple. Maybe, Princess Zelda could help them both to recover for awhile."

"That would be a good idea, Lucario," said Link. "Come on, let's take them both to the Hyrule temple."

At the Hyrule temple, Nikki and Pit were still resting at the nursing room in their separate beds. Zelda explained to Link and the others about what the problem was. She told them a story when Nikki used the heart container alone, she threw it at Pit. Few moments later, she immediately fell unconscious when they both fell down to the ground. While Pit was still evil, he was starting to have a headache and saw the image of him and Nikki holding hands back at the Distant Planet. It showed him the love in his very first sight, and that's what the power of the heart container does.

"The love in his very first sight?" said Popo, being confused.

"But that doesn't explain how Nikki or Pit will regain consciousness," said Nana.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that Nikki will wake up right about now," said Zelda, glancing at Nikki, who was starting to wake up.

When Nikki opened her eyes, she immediately found herself at the nursing room. She sat up on her bed and saw Pit, who was right next to her in his normal position. She got out of bed and came to his side of his bed. She was leaning down and looking at his face to see if he's still asleep. She closed her eyes and was about to kiss him on his forehead. Then, she was about to kiss him and this time, on his lips. Suddenly, the sleepy angel opened his eyes and by his surprise, he saw the pokemon kissed him on the lips. Nikki immediately opened his eyes and finally saw him regaining his consciousness. They both released their lips and separated from each other as they began to startle by surprise.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Pit!" Nikki apologized, beginning to blush upon her cheeks. "I don't know what I'm thinking kissing you while you're asleep!"

"Oh no, that's fine, seriously," said Pit, blushing in front of her. "Actually, you did save my life though!"

"Unfortunately, that wasn't me turning you back to normal."

"That's right, I did," said Lucario, entering the nursing room along with the rest of his friends.

"Lucario, it was you who turned Pit back to normal?"

"Yes, and uh...by the judge of your reaction, Nikki, is that you had a big crush on him, am I right?"

While everyone was giggling and laughing at Nikki, she became very speechless and her face was turning red at the same time. Even Pit was so shock that he heard every word from the aura pokemon.

Nikki stammered. "Uh-uh-uh, how long have you guys listening or watching us?"

"Oh well, about ten minutes, not too long," Zelda replied. "Allow me to explain this to you. You see, when you used the heart container at Pit, you're starting to have strong emotions and feelings for him. And Pit remembers that you and him were holding hands at the same time back at the Distant Planet."

"Really? Oh yeah, of course I remember that!" said Pit. "I remember that we held our hands very gently, but the rest is all blank."

"W-wait a minute, you mean you don't remember when you got turned into a dark side?" said Ness, being confused.

"No, I don't! Even if I did remember that, all I can say this to all of you is that I'm sorry for hurting you and causing you more trouble, especially for you, Nikki."

"Hey, don't be, and it wasn't your fault, Pit," said Link. "I'm sure that we all forgive you because we're friends and we love you, man."

"Thanks, Link, you're the greatest!" Pit smiled.

"Hey, Zelda, I've just thought of something," said Nikki, "whatever happened to Ganondorf and Bowser?"

"Oh, about them, Nikki, it's just that those two were nowhere to be seen ever since they left the Castle Siege," Zelda answered.

"Well, let us hope that we won't dare seeing those two ever again!" Popo exclaimed, as the rest of them agreed.


	15. Farewell Until We Meet Again

Enter The Brawl Realm

(I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl thank you)

Chapter 15: Farewell Until We Meet Again

After Nikki and Pit had recovered from few moments ago, everyone was so relieved that everything went back to normal. Marth and Ike got their castle back, Pit returned back to his normal self again, and the rest of the gang was very happy once again. Well, everyone, except for Nikki, who wasn't sure if she could get out of this realm or not. Either all of this was just her dream or a real deal to her.

"Hey Nikki, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, I was just thought of something," Nikki replied. "It's just that...that I had no idea if I can get out of this world and get back to my real world."

"Oh yeah, that's right I forgot to tell you this, Nikki," said Princess Zelda. "If you wanted to exit this world, then all you have to do is jump off the stage, and you'll be back to your real world in no time."

"What? Really? Are you serious? Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"You didn't even ask from the beginning. Besides, you're so busy saving Pit from evil that you have forgotten to get out of this realm. Maybe it's because that you deeply care about him from the very beginning."

"Yeah, I know, but that wasn't me who saved him, Lucario did."

"True, but there's always be the next time whenever your friends are in danger, Nikki."

"There wasn't going to be a next time, Zelda. Otherwise, I'll be return to my own realm and never come back here again."

Pit began to feel sorry for Nikki so he came close to her. He bent down to his knees, carried her around his arms, and hugged her really tight. Nikki began to blush very slightly while he was hugging her very comfortably.

"It's alright, Nikki, Lucario may have saved back at the Castle Siege, but you'll always be my savior," said Pit softly. Then, he gently kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you, Pit, I appreciate that," said Nikki quietly.

Before Nikki left the brawl realm, she and Pit kissed each other on the lips. Two of them blushed at the same time while they were kissing. Link, Zelda, and Lucario were very pleased of their loving bonds together. Nana, Popo, Lucas, and Ness were very happy and laughing at the same time. Nikki and Pit released their lips and breathed in some air for a few moments. Their foreheads and noses were touching each other as they stared at each others' eyes, and they smiled at each other at the same time. Pit released her as she was ready to get back to her home. But before she returned to her world, she has something to say for Zelda.

"Um, Zelda, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Yes, what is it, Nikki?" Zelda replied.

"Can you tell them that I'm not Jigglypuff anymore?"

"Sure, but why is that?"

"Well, I'll give you two reasons; one, Meta Knight kept sending me some pretty messed up letters."

"Oh, his...don't worry, we'll get right on it for you. And what's your second reason?"

"As for number two, well, how can I say this? Right, you see, pilot Fox kept sending me some very angry traveling bills. Well, due to our money shortage, we just gave him half of the coins before we got off the plane. So we owed him the other half of the coins and the additional extra fee for his health insurance after I kicked his tail at the Mario Circuit. It really said so on the traveling bill."

Zelda was very stunned about this. "Oh dear, maybe I'll take care of that for you."

"Thank you, and maybe I'll pay you back next time."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, Nikki."

Suddenly, Meta Knight entered the Hyrule temple and saw Nikki regaining consciousness. Everyone was very surprised that he appeared at the temple and had no idea of where he's coming from. Even Nikki wouldn't believe her eyes that she knows where this was going.

"There you are, my love," said Meta Knight excitedly. "So did you already received my letters?"

"OH MY GOD! WHY?!" Nikki screamed, as she began to runaway from him and got out of the temple with Meta Knight following her.

Nikki quickly jumped off the stage and exit the brawl realm. Without Meta Knight noticed this, he thought that Jigglypuff floated to the left side so he flew to that direction. Lucas, Ness, and the Ice Climbers were following Meta Knight and tried to explain to him about what really happened. Before Pit was trying to catch up with his friends, he began to wonder about something.

"Did I _really _miss the entire scene?" He asked to himself. "Nah, maybe it's just me then." So he flew straight up and glided at the same time to catch up with the others.

Few moments later, Nikki slowly opened her eyes and found herself at her own bedroom. She quickly got up from her bed and looked around herself. Her arms, hands, legs, feet, and her entire body, which means she was in her old human self again. She no longer trapped in Jigglypuff's body and got back to her own realm. She never realized whether the brawl realm was only a dream or for real. She could never forget who her friends were and a person who she care deep down inside.

_'I have no idea if this whole thing was a dream or not,'_ she thought. _'But I can't thank them enough.'_

When Nikki looked at the window, it was morning time so she got out of bed and stretched her arms and legs at the same time. She changed her clothes and ate breakfast before she was going places for her time being.

The end.

* * *

Author's note: Yep, here it is, folks. This is the end of Enter The Brawl Realm. So write a review if you want. This is Ispychan, signing off.


End file.
